Crossing Over
by Scarlet Shayde
Summary: In the middle of a battle with the witch Medusa's lackeys, Maka, Soul, and the rest of their friends find themselves transported to Feudal Japan! What happens when they meet Inuyasha and his friends? And does Medusa have another reason for sending them there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! This is a crossover with two of my very favorite manga/animes: ****_Soul Eater _****and ****_InuYasha!_**** I was reading through the other crossovers people have posted and I was surprised that I couldn't find many with the more, uh, traditional pairings for the anime/mangas. This fic definitely sticks with the most common (well, I think) couplings for the two.**

**A rough timeline: for ****_Soul Eater, _****this takes place sometime after the end of the anime. I'm using the anime because I haven't completely read the manga and I prefer the word ****_meister _****to ****_technician. _****For ****_Inuyasha, _****this is set before the defeat of Naraku and the completion of the jewel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Soul Eater _****or ****_Inuyasha. _****If I did, I would have a much bigger library. I do, however, own this plot and all OCs!**

**Anyway, this is my very first published fanfic! O.o So please R&R!**

**-Scarlet Shayde**

~*_Crossing Over_*~

Maka was falling. She could still hear the witch cackling as she dropped away from the swirling vortex she'd been shoved through. Soul transformed in her hand, fingers grasping her own as they changed back from the slick metal of his scythe form. Maka flailed as the wind caught her black trench coat, tearing Soul's hand from hers. She barely had time to scream her partner's name before she crashed down hard on the flat ground, her breath leaving her in a rush. A second later, all the air was shoved out of her lungs _again_ as Soul's very solid body landed across her midsection.

"Maka?" Soul asked with a groan, pulling his forehead out of the dirt. "Maka–? Oh shit!" he cursed as he quickly shoved himself backwards off her. "Maka, are you okay?"

Maka tried to answer, but all that would come out was a breathless wheeze. She settled for a weak nod as she tried to pull oxygen back into her body. Soul stood and brushed off his jeans before offering his hand to his winded meister. Maka took and allowed Soul to pull her to her feet. Finally catching her breath, her sharp green eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings.

Taken aback by the undisturbed landscape around her, Maka asked, "Soul, where _are_ we?"

The scythe looked around, noticing for the first time that they were, as the saying goes, definitely not in Kansas anymore. Running a hand through his spiky white hair, he shrugged. "I guess that damn witch sent us through a... _portal _or something," he responded, hiding his surprise beneath a practiced mask of indifference.

Maka huffed out an annoyed breath. "Well, duh. But _where _did she send us? I can't see any cities or even a road! Just us and that forest," she observed, looking to the right at the thick woods a short distance away.

"Hey. Look at this," Soul said, staring straight up at the sky. Maka's eyes widened slightly as she saw the angry purple whirlpool suspended among the clouds directly above them.

"Soul... I can sense that witch's soul wavelength echoing from that portal!"

Maka's partner glanced sideways at her. "Yeah, we already knew that she was the one who sent us–Maka? What is it?" Her eyes were narrowed, dark pupils indicating that she was using her soul perception. Suddenly her eyes opened wide.

"I sense souls–a lot of them! Most of them are really far away, but there are two really close and heading this way! And... They're so _different_... I've never felt anything like them before..." she trailed off. "I think you'd better transform. Something's wrong here." Soul nodded once, firmly, before grasping his meisters proffered hand and disappearing in a bright blur. The colorful light shot into Soul's weapon form before settling into a wickedly sharp scythe with a red and black blade. Maka's gloved fingers tightened around the metal as she subtly moved into a defensive position.

"They're almost here..." she muttered, eyes set ahead on the strange souls bounding straight towards them.

"Anything yet, wench?"

Kagome sighed. She could tell that Inuyasha's patience was fast running out. And it's not like the half-demon had that much to begin with.

She cast out her senses, but didn't feel any sign of a shard of the Shikon jewel.

"Still nothing," she said with another sigh.

Inuyasha nearly growled in frustration. They hadn't found any hint of a shard in days and even Sango and Miroku were starting to get annoyed with the lack of progress–not that they blamed Kagome. It's not like she controlled where the scattered pieces of the powerful gem ended up.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I just don't–" Kagome stopped suddenly and whipped her head around.

"STOP!" she cried. Skidding to a halt, Inuyasha craned his head to look at the reincarnated priestess on his back. Kagome had her eyes fixed on something far in the distance that none of the others could see.

"What is it, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked from his perch behind Sango on Kirara.

For a moment, Kagome simply continued to stare off into the distance. Then, jumping as if she'd been startled, she turned to look down at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"I can sense something! But, it's not a shard... I've never felt anything like this before! Inuyasha, we _have_ to go check this out!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scowled stubbornly. "Why should we? If it ain't a shard, it ain't worth my time!"

"We _have _to go see what this is! It'll only take a few minutes, Inuyasha! And I feel like it might be something really important!" she shot back.

Inuyasha snorted, but relented with an angry roll of his amber eyes. "Fine! But if this has nothing to do with the jewel, we're leaving!" he threatened. Kagome nodded, pleased.

Inuyasha turned and bounded in the direction Kagome was looking towards. "We'll meet you there!" he tossed back over his shoulder to the others.

As Inuyasha dashed around trees, the black-headed priestess concentrated on the new auras she could feel up ahead. There were two close by–the ones she had sensed back with the rest of their group–but she could also feel more auras, a good ways behind the two closest.

"Hey." Kagome blinked and glanced down at Inuyasha. "If this gets dangerous, you stay back, got it, wench?"

"Okay! Now hurry up, we're almost there!" Kagome said, pointing forward over the half-demon's shoulder.

Darting out from beneath the cover of trees, the two skidded to a halt right in front of a blonde girl wearing a trench coat over a vest and plaid skirt–and holding a deadly red and black scythe.

Maka took in a deep breath. "Get ready, Soul," she said. "_They're here._"

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1! I'm going to try to post at least a chapter per week. Unfortunately I have a couple of things I haven't decided on yet, so I'd really, really like some help with this:**

**Should I put Chrona, Kaede, Sesshoumaru, and/or Kouga in the story?**

**Oh, and do you guys like these short chapters or should I make them longer?**

**Message or review me with the answers, I can't decide!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Scar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's Chapter 2! I'm still new at this, and a little nervous about posting. :/ The storyline is still a work in progress, so bear with me.**

**Enjoy!**

At first, Maka only noticed the simple things–a boy dressed all in red with long white hair with a girl wearing a sailor shirt and skirt on his back. Then she took a closer look and her eyes widened. Not only did the boy appear to have claws and _dog ears, _but their souls were strange–his a fiery yellow, not the blue of a human soul nor the angry red of a pre-kishin; and hers a bright, powerful pink.

"Maka? What is it?" Soul asked, his reflection appearing on his scythe's blade. He could feel Maka's bewilderment through their soul link.

"Their souls... I've never felt anything like them," she muttered, repeating her words from earlier. "They're not witch souls, or human souls, or pre-kishin souls. They're different..."

"Is that even possible?" Soul inquired, taking the revelation in stride as he always did. Apparently, that's what "cool" guys did.

Maka raised one eyebrow slightly. "I guess so."

Standing across from the scythe-meister and her weapon, Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back and studied the strange girl. Blonde, with sharp green eyes, she was dressed in a long black trench coat with a button-down white shirt, sweater vest, and short plaid skirt underneath. She was holding a deadly looking scythe in a battle stance. That wasn't why Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away, though. The young woman's aura was ... off. Definitely powerful, but unusual. She couldn't remember ever feeling an aura like this before. And it was spread differently, too... Almost like there were two separate spirits that were connected somehow...

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha looked around at the sound of his name. Kagome was standing stock-still, staring with wide eyes at the other girl.

"What, Kagome?" he asked, surprise driving most of the usual rudeness out of his voice.

The priestess glanced up at him. "We need to be careful. She's different–and powerful."

Inuyasha snorted and turned back towards the object of her attention. From the looks of that girl, excepting the scythe, she looked about as dangerous as a kitten. Giving her a second once-over, the half-demon noted the set of her jaw, the determined slit of her eyes. Okay, so maybe she was a kitten with claws, but still not very threatening.

Finally, the strange girl with the scythe broke the silence. "What are you?"

Inuyasha gave a disgruntled snort. "I could ask you the same thing, wench!"

The girl sputtered. "_What _did you call me?"

"What, you deaf too?" he asked derisively. Kagome was staring off to the side. "Inuyasha..."

"You aren't a pre-kishin," the young woman stated, narrowing her green eyes. "But you are definitely not a human, so what are you?"

"_Inuyasha,_" Kagome said, a little urgent now.

The half demon ignored her again. "Hell no, I ain't some puny human!"

"Stop, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, grabbing a fist-full of his red sleeve and finally getting everyone's attention. "I can sense a demon coming! Right... _there!" _She pointed at a patch of forest just as a large shape barreled out of the trees at top speeds.

"Hey, Maka, what the fuck is _THAT?"_ Soul asked. She stared at the thing for a second. It looked like an oversized, black praying mantis.

"I... I have no idea," she stuttered. "Maybe it's friendly?..." A powerful leg buried itself in the dirt, barely missing the meister. "Or maybe not," she finished, jumping back. "Ready to fight, Soul?"

His reflection smirked, jagged teeth glinting. "You bet."

Kagome looked on, slightly amazed, as the strange girl charged the mantis. "Wow," she said, watching the young woman swing her scythe in strong, practiced strokes. "She's really good, huh, Inuyasha?" She glanced up at the half-demon briefly.

"Keh!" he snorted, hiding his awe behind his usual mask of derision. "Wait 'til she starts getting her butt kicked. Then you'll whine about it until I go save her puny human ass."

Kagome frowned, but continued to follow the scythe's path with her eyes as it split the demon's body open again.

Maka ran forward and slashed down with Soul, opening up a long cut along the mantis' back. Springing back, she paused for a second to catch her breath.

"Man, I'm getting tired of this," Soul muttered.

"Me too," Maka panted. Then she smiled. "Ready to take him down?"

Soul grinned again. "Yeah."

"Let's go, soul resonance!" they shouted together. Their souls pulsed, and then exploded with energy.

When Soul's blade expanded into an enormous crescent bursting with multi-colored light, the dark-haired girl in the distance gasped.

"Inuyasha... Her power... it just..." Kagome stammered, wide eyes staring as the girl's suddenly and incredibly strong aura pushed against her.

Inuyasha was at a loss for words for once. This woman... Whoever she was, she had some serious _power_. Not to mention guts.

The girl let out a battle cry and launched herself at the demon. Hefting her lengthened scythe over her head, she brought it down in one powerful blow that tore through the demon and completely obliterated it, leaving nothing but a pile of bloody insect parts.

Twirling the scythe as it returned to its previous appearance, the warrior girl turned to face Inuyasha and Kagome.

As she rested Soul against her shoulder, Maka turned and regarded the two odd teenagers–who, it appeared, had simply watched the fight with the praying mantis–warily. They both seemed a little shocked and the girl had taken a few steps back.

"I think you should wait to get that soul until we find out about these two, okay, Soul?" Maka murmured under her breath, glancing at the angry red soul hovering over the demon's remains.

"Yeah," Soul said, his deep voice quiet.

Maka faced the white-haired boy and his companion, tilting her chin up slightly. "I'm gonna ask you again: who–or what–are you?"

Kagome opened her mouth slightly, then shut it just as quickly. She didn't know what to say after a display like that.

Inuyasha did, apparently. "Hmph!" he scoffed, curling his lip in a derisive smile and tipping his head down. "Why should we tell you anything? You're nutty anyways, who's to say you ain't gonna go wack-o on us?"

The girl blinked once. "Um, what are you talking about, dog-boy?"

Inuyasha bristled when she unknowingly used the nickname Kagome had once given him. "I _mean _what kind of person talks to herself in the middle of a battle?" Obviously she was missing a bit of her brain... Even if he swore he could almost hear another voice answering her, there was nobody else in earshot besides him and Kagome, and crazy girl for sure wasn't talking to _them. _

"I wasn't talking to myself," the person in question answered, looking at him strangely. "I was talking to my scythe."

He snickered derisively. "Yeah, 'cuz _that's _definitely not crazy."

"Of course it's not." She looked confused now.

Kagome had the same expression on her face. She had thought she heard another voice replying to the woman's during the fight, but... She shook the thought out of her head.

"Well, er, maybe we could put away all the hostility!" Kagome said hopefully with a nervous laugh.

The girl regarded her cautiously. "You're not going to attack us?" she asked.

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha, not even noticing the way the scythe girl said _us_. "I ain't gonna fight you unless you strike first," he said with a sigh, rolling his eyes. The girl considered this for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay." She looked at the scythe on her shoulder. "I think it's safe for you to change back now."

"You sure, Maka?" Kagome and Inuyasha both tensed at the disembodied voice, the half-demon's hand immediately going to the sword at his side.

"Yeah, I think we're good," the girl answered. There was a bright flash of light, and then a boy was standing next to her, spiky white hair falling into his blood-red eyes.

"Hey," he said, his voice matching the phantom's. "I'm Soul."

**A/N: Another chapter down, only a ****_lot_**** to go! I still don't know exactly how long this fic is gonna be, but I am definitely not done. I will post again when I get the chance.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**See ya later, **

**Scar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is finally done! Wow, so I'm getting major writer's block lately... it sucks! I'm still going to try to update once a week, like usual, though. But if I can't make my personal deadlines please don't hate me! *gives puppy dog eyes* ANYWAYS, on with the story!**

**Scarlet**

Maka blinked in bewilderment at the two people before her. From the looks of their dumbfounded faces, neither of them had ever seen or heard of a living weapon before. The dog-boy was the first to speak.

"_What the hell are you?" _he sputtered.

Soul only lifted one eyebrow in lazy surprise. "What, never seen a living weapon before?" he asked, echoing his meister's thoughts. Their shocked expressions were enough of an answer.

"Um, okay!" Maka said, awkwardly half smiling in an attempt to be friendly. "So... Soul can turn into a scythe, and we fight together. With me so far?"

They nodded.

"We were in battle with three witches, when our friends... Oh no!" she turned to Soul, suddenly frantic. "What happened to Black Star and Tsubaki?! And Kid, Patty and Liz?!"

"I think they're here." Both partners turned around at the sound of the girl's timid voice. "I can sense three auras that way–" she pointed "–and another two over there, both heading our way. They appeared from out of nowhere, just like yours. And they're odd as well," she muttered under her breath

"You can sense souls too?" Maka asked, slightly incredulous.

"Uh, I wouldn't call it that." The girl looked a little embarrassed now. "It's the aura jaround a person, or demon, or... whatever you two are."

"Weapon and meister," Maka remarked absently. "Anyways, the witch threw us through a portal and we landed here," she said, ending her story.

"And her name's Maka, by the way," Soul said, nudging her.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that part." Her partner rolled his eyes. _So uncool._

Kagome tried to calm down a little, and it mostly worked. After all, it's not like she was unused to seeing strange things happen on a daily basis.

"So, where are you guys from? Obviously, nowhere near here," she said, waving her hand at their clothing.

Maka looked down at herself. "Oh, we're from Nevada," she answered simply.

Kagome's brow crinkled in confusion. "But then..." Eye's widening in sudden understanding, she turned to her disgruntled companion, who was still wondering where the hell "Nevada" was. "Inuyasha, they're like me!"

"What?" Maka asked, taken aback. Inuyasha looked at the priestess with the same question written all over his face.

"They're from the future!"

"_WHAT?" _Maka and Soul demanded in unison. "What do you mean? What year is it?" Maka asked, a little scared to hear the answer.

Inuyasha snorted. "Welcome to the Fuedal Era," he said.

Maka paled. Soul, who was not Japanese, (and not being one to pay attention in _any _class, much less history, anyways), just looked more confused. "Maka, when was that?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth.

She swallowed. "A long, _long_ time ago. Think samurai."

Soul's face went as white as his hair as he finally got the picture. "_Fuck."_

"The witch sent us back through time..." Maka whispered. Then she realized what the girl had said earlier. "Wait, you said we're like you... Are you from our time, too?"

The other girl shrugged, shifting to stand a little closer to Inuyasha. "Sometime close to it, I think, guessing by your clothes."

Dog-boy interrupted before Maka could ask exactly _when_ she was from. "You ever heard of human weapons back in your time, Kagome?"

She shook her head and had just opened her mouth to say something when a silky laugh stopped her. Maka whirled around to see a woman dressed all in green standing off to the side, an impossibly wide smile stretching her face like a snake.

"Medusa," Maka hissed. She held her hand out to Soul and he grabbed it. A flash of light appeared and then Maka was (once again–this was getting kind of old) in battle stance, muscles tensed in preparation for a fight.

The snake witch's grin grew even farther, as she fluidly stalked forward. "Stay back if you want to keep your head attached to your neck," Maka threatened with narrow eyes.

Medusa let out another silky laugh. "Oh, you know you can't beat me all by yourself, my darling meister. If you try, it will be _your _neck that gets a little better ventilation."

Soul growled, a low animalistic sound that reminded Kagome of Inuyasha. "Just try and lay one finger on my meister, you fucking witch."

"Witch?" Kagome whispered, shrinking back behind Inuyasha. "Maka, who is this?"

"My, my," Medusa purred. "Already making friends, are we, Maka? I do so hate to cut this meeting short, but I'm really here looking for someone. Stranding you and your little friends in this dimension was just a happy accident."

"Who are you looking for?" Maka shouted at her, tightening her grip around Soul. "Why are you here?"

"Mm, now, that _is _a good question," the witch said, the wide smirk never leaving her face. "There happens to be a very powerful demon in this dimension who I would just _love _to meet. We could be very useful to each other, he and I. Actually, I believe your new friends already know him." Her slit-pupiled gaze slid to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Do you two happen to know someone named _Naraku?_"

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha instantly yanked Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard. Maka's gaze flitted over to it in surprise as it suddenly expanded, becoming at least as tall as the half-demon himself.

"Alright, that's it!" he snarled. "Now, I dunno who exactly you are, but partnering up with Naraku is good enough reason for me to kill you right here and now!"

Medusa tutted. "Now, is that really any way to greet a new acquaintance?" she said with a pout. "But if you insist..." Maka and Inuyasha had barely a chance to take one step towards her when she lazily lifted a hand and thousands of dark arrows, crackling with purple energy, rushed towards them.

"Kagome, get outta here!" Inuyasha yelled as he cut through a group of arrows heading in her direction. Ignoring him, the priestess stood back and watched Inuyasha and Maka tear the rest of the arrows to shreds.

Inuyasha glared at her as Maka scythed through the last few arrows. "I told ya to run, wench," he growled. Kagome puffed up to argue but was interrupted (again!) by shouts behind them.

"Inuyasha! Lady Kagome!" Turning around, Kagome saw Miroku and Sango full-out sprinting towards them, Kirara and Shippō close behind.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, are you alright?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Oh, yes! We're fine," Kagome said with a smile, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear.

"If I may, Lady Kagome, who is this lovely flower?" Miroku asked, eyeing Maka. An annoyed "Hey!" came from Soul's reflection.

"Ummm..." Maka said, looking at Miroku a bit strangely. "My name is Maka, and this is Soul Eater. Soul?"

Soul changed back in another flash of light. Miroku and Sango jumped back in shock, Kirara's fur stood on end, and Kagome and Inuyasha started a bit. Again.

"Man, you people," Soul muttered, cocking an eyebrow underneath his spiky white hair.

**A/N: Okay, I'll admit it: this is definitely not the best way to end a chapter... but I really couldn't find another good stopping place so I guess it'll have to work. I'm still working on Chapter 4, and usually I'm at least two chapters ahead so I am falling behind a little :/ Anyhow, thank you to the people who favorited and/or followed my story! And a special thank-you to DarkEagleOfTheWind for giving me my very first review ever! :D I feel special.**

**Have a great week everyone, see you next Wednesday!**

**Scarlet Shayde**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, chapter 4 of ****_Crossing Over _****is here! Thanks to whoever gave me reviews sometime this past week. Three of them were requesting a girl Crona (I thought he/she was a boy? It's so hard to tell) and one of them was in French. I don't speak French. Thank God for Google Translate. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! It's always welcome.**

**Enjoy!**

**Scar.**

"Wow!" Shippō said, awed. A second later, he was on Soul's arm, poking and pulling at his skin with tiny hands. "How'd ya do that?! Do it again! Are you even human?"

"Hey, get off!" Soul shouted, now thoroughly exasperated. He shook his arm in a fruitless attempt to get the kid to let go.

"Shippō, don't do that!" Kagome scolded, hands on her hips. Chastened, Shippō dropped off Soul's arm and instead hopped up onto his surrogate mother's shoulder.

"Does he have a _tail?" _Maka asked in surprise, peering at him.

"Of course I do!" Shippō snorted, folding his arms over his chest. Kagome rushed to fill in the blanks for the obviously curious meister. "Shippō is a fox demon," she said. "And Inuyasha is a dog half-demon, and Kirara," she pointed to the fire-cat, "is a tiger demon. Me and Miroku and Sango," she continued, gesturing to each in turn, "are normal humans."

Maka blinked. "Um, no, you're not."

"What?" Kagome asked, taken aback.

"I said, no, you're _not _a normal human." Breathing in deeply, Maka closed her eyes, then snapped them open. "Maybe they are," she waved to Miroku and Sango, who, like the others, were taken aback by the young woman's suddenly darkened pupils. "But _you_ are not. There's definitely something different about you."

"Lady Kagome is a priestess with great spiritual power," Miroku said. "But, Lady Maka, how did you know this?"

The meister turned to him. "Huh? Oh, I can see souls. Hers is different. Actually, the only people here with completely _normal_ human souls are you and Sango," she answered dryly.

"Oh? You can see the souls of others?" Miroku got a twinkle in his eye that was _very _familiar to his friends. Suddenly, he was on one knee, Maka's gloved hands grasped in his own.

"Fair lady," he began theatrically. Maka stared down at him, dumbfounded. "Your talent and beauty are incredible. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"WHAT?" Maka sputtered, blushing. "Hey, listen you–" Soul started.

Soul didn't get a chance to finish, as one of Miroku's hands had chosen that moment to reach around and grope Maka's backside.

Maka's face went scarlet. "PERVERT!" she shrieked, pulling a book out of nowhere. "MAKA-CHOP!" Miroku slammed into the ground, the imprint of the book's spine bashed into his skull.

Inuyasha snickered. "Idiot." Kagome rolled her eyes. She could practically feel the waves of fury rolling off Sango and Soul. If Maka hadn't hit the monk, one of them certainly would've.

Stepping forward quickly before there was any further bloodshed, Kagome said, "Umm, well, that's Miroku. He's a monk."

"Strange monk," Maka said under her breath, still red. Soul glared daggers at the religious man.

"Aaaaand Sango is a demon slayer!" Kagome finished quickly.

Recovering slightly, Maka turned to Inuyasha and asked, "I guess the half-demon thing explains the ears, huh?" Dropping her gaze to his hands, she added, "And the claws."

Inuyasha's golden eyes darted to the curious meister and away just as quickly. "Yeah, what of it?" he said. Maka raised one slender eyebrow at his confrontational tone as Kagome sweat-dropped. Did he always have to be so _rude?_

"Not cool, dude," Soul muttered under his breath, his hands buried deep in his pockets. Inuyasha harrumphed and looked away.

Maka ignored her partner's characteristic remark. "Hey, Sango? If you're a demon slayer, why are you traveling with three demons?"

Sango composed herself. "We only slay demons that harm people."

"Oh."

"Hey," Inuyasha said, catching Maka and Soul's attention. "Wanna tell us who that green snake-woman from earlier is?"

"What?" Miroku questioned, standing.

"Medusa," Maka hissed, eyes narrowing in hatred.

"Who?" Sango asked, just as lost as Miroku.

"Oh! Sorry, it was before you came," Kagome apologized and proceeded to explain what had transpired before the rest of the group had arrived.

"So who is this Medusa?" Miroku inquired, turning his attention back to Maka, who eyed him warily.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, he won't try that again. Usually it only takes one good hit to get through to him...Unless you're me," she added under her breath.

Wisely, Maka chose to ignore this. "Medusa is a witch. A snake witch. I suppose she's kind of like a bad priestess, if you want to try and put it in your terms..." As she trailed off, Soul took up the story. "Medusa's _the_ witch, really. She once released the Kishin–a really powerful thing basically made of madness, she tried to kill everyone in Death City, and she's been experimenting on people without them knowing."

"She _experimented_ on people?!" Kagome asked, horrified. "What did she _do?_"

Soul's mouth thinned out slightly, and Maka swallowed before answering. "Bad things," she said, a dark look in her green eyes. "Bad things."

Kagome didn't press them.

"So... You know how to get us out of here, Maka?" Soul asked, scratching the back of his head.

Maka was silent for a moment, her brows furrowed in thought. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry, my only ideas are either to force one of the witches to open up another portal–" ("Yeah, 'cuz that'll happen," Soul snorted) "–or just to wait until someone on the other side can manage to reach us."

"Do you think someone will be able to contact you?" Sango inquired curiously.

Maka laughed. "Well, there are lots of people with magic who will be looking for us," she said, ticking off names on her fingers as she continued, "There's a bunch of weapons and meisters, a magical cat–"

"Did you say a magical _cat?" _Kagome asked in disbelief.

Not answering, Maka kept counting, "–a perverted father–"

"Sounds like someone we know," Sango muttered, glaring at Miroku, who raised his hands innocently.

"–and Lord Death," Maka finally finished.

"Didja say Lord _Death?_" Shippō asked with wide eyes from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yep!" Maka answered brightly. "He runs the academy we attend where we learn to fight. He's the Grim Reaper." At the blank looks from the people from the Fuedal Era, she tried again. "The God of Death? Shinigami?"

Inuyasha looked floored. "_You _know the _Shinigami?" _

Soul smirked. "Yeah."

"Actually, one of our best friends is his son," Maka added offhandedly. At this, Inuyasha and his group looked about ready to fall to the ground in a dead faint. Maka ignored them. "Speaking of Kid," Maka said, beginning to look worried, "We need to find him. And Liz, Patti, Black Star and Tsubaki."

"You think they're here too, then?" Soul questioned under his breath, sliding his gaze over to his partner.

"Yes," Maka said firmly, her eyes closing then snapping open. "I can see their souls way, _way _off in the distance."

"Let's go get them, then," Soul said in his low voice. Maka nodded enthusiastically.

"Inuyasha..." The half-demon tensed immediately. He knew that tone of voice. "Let's go with them!"

Inuyasha turned to glare at the future girl. "No way!"

"Come on, Inuyasha! We can't just leave them here alone! They aren't even from this time!" Kagome pleaded, giving him Bambi eyes.

Inuyasha groaned internally. She was never gonna let this go. "Just until they find their friends, okay, wench?"

Kagome grinned.

**A/N: Okay, I'm finally done with chapter 4! I know this one was kinda boring, but I had to get explanations in there somewhere. Sorry to say, the next one'll probably be a bit boring too. But it should pick up after that. I've got some really awesome scenes already written... Now the only problem is getting from where I'm at ****_to_**** those scenes. *sigh* Oh well. I'll find a way.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, keep reading! I do love reviews, by the way. :)**

**Scarlet Shayde**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I seriously just noticed I've been spelling "Feudal" wrong. *facepalms* And ****_I'm _****supposed to be the one 'with perfect grammar.' Oh well. And note: I messed up in the second chapter when I said Inuyasha's soul was orange. I'm actually gonna make it yellow and make good demons' (i.e. Shippō and Kirara) souls orange, leaving pre-kishin/bad demons' souls red as always. So if you go back to the second chapter, it now says 'yellow' instead of 'orange.'**

**Scarlet **

"So what are these shards you're looking for?" Maka asked Kagome, swinging her clasped hands behind her back.

"Oh, those!" Kagome laughed awkwardly and pushed a lock of black hair behind her ear. "Um, those would be the shards of the Shikon Jewel..." With a few added comments from Shippo, Miroku and Sango, the priestess proceeded to tell the newcomers about the Sacred Jewel.

"And then the crow demon had the Jewel, so I tied its leg to my arrow..."

"Oh, because the leg would be attracted to the crow like magnets!" Maka said brightly.

"Right!" Kagome replied, beaming.

"Maka, you're such a bookworm," Soul laughed. His meister's eyebrow twitched, but luckily for Soul no book appeared.

"So you hit the crow?" Maka asked.

"Yep!"

"Yeah, and thanks to your stupidity the Jewel shattered and we have to chase bits of it all over Japan," Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Seeing her expression, Inuyasha sweat-dropped. _Shit._

"INUYASHA, SIT!"

There was a loud _thump_ as the dog demon face-planted in the ground _hard, _his ears flat against his silvery white hair.

Soul busted out laughing, holding his stomach. "Man, that looks like it hurts as bad as one of your Maka-Chops!"

"Wow, how did you do that?" Maka asked, wide-eyed.

Miroku snickered. "The rosary around Inuyasha's neck gives Lady Kagome some measure of control over him. Namely, the ability to subdue him with a single word-_sit."_

Inuyasha flinched, then looked pissed.

"I could use something like that for Soul," Maka said, her eyes twinkling. Behind her, Soul muttered, "_Trust me,_ you don't need it."

Walking over to the still slightly flattened Inuyasha, Maka offered her palm. "Want a hand?"

Still angry, Inuyasha snarled, "I don't need your help, stupid human!"

Before Soul could get out an indignant 'hey!', Maka snapped a book into her grip and smashed it down on the half-demon's skull.

"You jerk! See if I ever try to be polite to _you _again," she yelled at Inuyasha, who was back in his original position–face down in the dirt.

Soul was laughing again. "Dude, you better watch it. Maka's a little hot-tempered." The scythe caught his meister's furious gaze. "Shi–" The book connected solidly with Soul's head, sending him to the ground alongside Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku sweat-dropped. "I'm starting to see more similarities between Lady Kagome and Lady Maka every minute," the monk muttered out of the corner of his mouth. The slayer nodded, gaping at the two white-haired boys clutching their heads on the ground.

"Wow, when it comes to annoying their partners, Soul and Inuyasha are both pros," Shippō commented.

"I think Kid, Liz and Patti are closest," Maka interrupted their speculations to say, using her Soul Perception again.

"So who are they? Are they like you too?" Sango asked, jogging up to walk beside the meister.

"Kind of," Maka answered. "Kid is a meister, but he's also a Grim Reaper. He's Lord Death's son." Sango looked a bit nervous at this, and Maka rushed to reassure her. "Oh, no, he's not bad or anything. He's really nice, he's just powerful, even without Liz and Patti's help."

"So I take it Liz and Patti are both... human weapons?" Sango inquired tentatively.

"Yep!" the pig-tailed girl replied brightly. "They're twin pistols." The rest of the group, who by now had caught up with the two women, gave her a blank look. (Well, except for Soul and Kagome.) "Uh, hand-guns?" This earned her another questioning stare from Sango, Miroku and Shippō. Inuyasha quit paying attention. Kagome had explained to him what guns were on one of his visits to the future.

Maka sighed, resigning herself to a difficult explanation. "Guns are technology from the future. They're weapons that shoot pieces of metal very fast, kinda like a bow in a way," she finished, noticing the bow and quiver slung over Kagome's shoulder.

"Okay," Sango replied slowly. "So they both have the same, um, weapon form?"

"Uh-huh," Maka responded. "I don't know of any other weapons that have the exact same form, but Liz and Patti are sisters, so that might have something to do with it."

"Oh."

"Kid met them when they were living on the street," Maka continued.

"Yeah, they tried to rob him," Soul said with a low laugh. "Not a smart idea."

"Wait," Miroku broke in incredulously, "These two women tried to rob a _Death God_?"

"Like I said, not a smart idea. Kid saw that they were weapons and he offered them a deal–become his partners and they could move in with him."

"Wait, this man lives with two women? I think I like the future," Miroku remarked with a perverted smirk. The three women glared at him. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Typical.

"_Anyway_, that's how Kid ended up partnered with Liz and Patti," Soul said, casting an irritated glance at Miroku.

"I see," Sango said, tapping her chin with a slender finger. "Who were the other two you mentioned, Maka?"

"Oh, right. That'd be Black Star and Tsubaki," Maka replied. "Black Star's an assassin, and Tsubaki's a special sort of weapon. She can turn into a few different weapons as opposed to just one."

"And they're partners?" Kagome asked.

Maka nodded. "They're actually kind of a perfect pair, really. Black Star can be a bit, uh, egotistical–" ('A bit?' Soul snorted) "–and Tsubaki's really quiet and encouraging."

"Egotistical?" Miroku inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Maka gave an awkward laugh. "Yeah, his plan is to outshine God. But honestly, he's a good person. I've known him almost my whole life. He's almost like a brother to me." Kagome smiled and exchanged a glance with her own surrogate sibling, Sango.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Kagome said suddenly. Everyone stopped and listened.

"It sounds like someone yelling," Miroku said.

"Soul is that...?" Maka asked slowly, eyes wide.

"Yep," the scythe answered. In unison, the two partners took off running, leaving the Feudal group to exchange confused glances before following.

When they caught up with Maka and Soul, they skidded to a stop in surprise. They were _totally _not expecting this.

**A/N: Sorry for another kinda boring chapter. But hey, Kid and the Thompson sisters are coming and that should help pick things up! Stay tuned, folks.**

**Scar**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter's a little longer 'cause I couldn't find a stopping place that worked. Okay, it's actually a _lot _longer. :/ We're still in introductions, so–ENTER KID AND THE THOMPSON SISTERS! Hooray!**

**A special note to reviewer dyverly, who is using a guest account...: Thanks so much for the reviews! I had to translate them, thank goodness for Google Translate... Anyways, I'm really glad you think that, it means a lot! And currently I have one other story, a Teen Titans fic, but I have tons–and I mean _tons_–of ****ideas for more Soul Eater fics and one or two Inuyasha ones too! Actually, I'm currently working on a Soul Eater one-shot centered around Maka, but updating my current stories comes first so I don't know when I'll be able to finish and post that one... Plus, there're a few things I can't decide whether or not to add. *huff* So frustrating! Once again, thanks so much for the reviews, I love hearing that people like my work!**

**Enjoy, and be sure to let me know how I'm doing! :)**

**Scarlet**

* * *

A man was kneeling on the ground in the middle of a clearing, his face firmly planted in the dirt. Two blonde girls stood around him–one with shorter hair who was laughing her head off and a taller one with longer hair who was just standing with her arms crossed over her chest, looking bored and a bit annoyed.

"Come on, Kid, it's not that bad," the taller girl said in a low drawl. "Trees just grow that way, okay? It can't be helped."

"But they're not _symmetrical!"_ the boy wailed, clutching his dark head.

The other girl began prancing around her companions in a circle, singing, "Kiddo's gone crazy!" and giggling madly.

"KID! LIZ! PATTI!" Maka called, racing towards the two, Soul right next to her. Behind them, the Feudal group sweat-dropped simultaneously. _This _was the son of a Death God?

"The wench failed to mention this guy was nuts," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, earning him a glare from Kagome.

"Be nice, Inuyasha, or I'll s-i-t you into next week." The half-demon flinched. Kagome sure knew how to keep him in line... not that it worked much anyway.

Kagome and her companions cautiously walked forward to where Maka was now being crushed in a giant hug from the taller girl. "I'm so glad to see you! I thought we were stuck here all by ourselves!" she cried.

"Nice... to see... you too, Liz," Maka wheezed, trying to get air into her constricted lungs.

Finally letting the slight meister down, Liz settled back into her usual indifferent posture, hand on her cocked hip. "Hey, do you have anything symmetrical we can give Kid to make him stop wailing?"

"Just my pigtails, and I'm not letting him anywhere near them after _last _time," Maka replied. (Maka had once been forced to spend more than two hours in a chair as Kid obsessed over getting the symmetry of her pigtails _just right._) "What about you, Soul?"

"Hang on," the scythe mumbled, digging through his pockets. He finally extracted a small mP3 player and handed it to Liz, who knelt next to her meister.

"Look, Kid!" the pistol cooed, waving the small, _symmetrical_ device in front of his face. "Perfect symmetry!" Kid gasped and grabbed the music player, gazing at it with an enchanted smile.

"It's so perfect!" he exclaimed, tracing the trackpad with a finger.

Liz rolled her eyes and stood again, turning to face the group of unfamiliar people grouped behind Soul. "So, Maka, I see you've already made some friends."

"Right!" Maka said. "Liz, this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippō. Oh, and Kirara," she explained, indicating the small cat. "And as you all probably figured out," the meister said, addressing the others, "This is Liz and that's Kid. And Patti's the one skipping in circles."

"Oo!" Patti said, abandoning her skipping to ogle the new people. "You have doggie ears!" she laughed, pointing at Inuyasha. "Lemme touch 'em!"

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, irritated, trying to shake off Patti's iron grip on his arm and only _just _managing to keep his ears out of her reach. "Get off me, wench!"

"Hey, your hair's kinda like Soul's," Liz mused, walking closer to peer at the frustrated half-demon. " 'Cept yours is more silvery and _he_ doesn't have dog ears."

Soul snorted.

Backing up a little, Liz flashed a smile that was half grin, half smirk. "Sorry about our meister. He's a little OCD."

Seeing the confused look on some of their faces, Maka elaborated. "What she means is he really, _really _likes it when things are symmetrical."

"Yeah, and freaks out when they're not," Soul muttered. His partner shot him an annoyed glance as Inuyasha finally managed to free his arm from Patti.

"So, where are we, Maka?" Liz asked with a little concern.

"Yeah, about that..." Soul drawled, shifting to stand closer to his partner. Liz raised an eyebrow and waited for one of her friends to continue.

"Liz, we're not exactly home right now," Maka said awkwardly, raising a hand to scratch the back of her neck. She quickly gave the pistol a rundown of exactly what had happened and what they'd found out, Kid ceasing his examination of Soul's mP3 player to listen carefully.

"Wait, wait, wait," Liz said, backing up with her hands in the air. "You mean we're _five_ _hundred years in the past?"_

"Unfortunately, yes," Maka answered.

"Holy crap!"

Kid rose to his feet and brushed off his suit, his composure back in place. "We should try to contact my father. Does anyone have a mirror?" he asked, handing Soul the mP3 player.

"Oh, I do!" Kagome said, dropping her backpack to the ground and rifling through it for a moment before emerging with a small compact. "Here." She handed it to Kid, who accepted it with a nod.

"Thank you... Kagome, yes?" he smiled. The priestess blushed and nodded.

"Whoa, what's with his hai-" Shippō began before Maka quickly slapped her hand over his mouth.

"He was born that way," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "But please, don't mention it–it drives him totally nuts." The young fox bobbed his head, still staring at the sanzu lines in Kid's hair with wide eyes.

"Alright," the young Reaper murmured, fanning out a hot breath over the mirror to cover the surface in a layer of condensation. He quickly wrote something with his finger, then waited a second before sighing and giving the mirror back to a confused Kagome. "Didn't work."

"Maybe we need to use a mirror that we brought with us," Soul said. "That would give it a connection to home, right?"

The majority of the group blinked at Soul in surprise at his intelligent deduction, while Maka simply gave a small smile. She knew that underneath his too-cool-for-this attitude, Soul was actually pretty smart. Well, sometimes.

Maka turned to Liz. "Do you have one?" she asked.

Liz looked slightly taken aback. "Why are you looking at me?"

Maka, Soul and Kid all gave her a look that screamed _Puh-lease. _They did know her pretty well, after all. Patti laughed again at the slightly affronted look on her sister's face.

Liz sighed and pulled a small mirror out of her jeans, relinquishing it to Maka. Soul leaned over to peer over her shoulder as the young meister repeated Kid's actions, mumbling under her breath as she did so. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door..."

To her delight, the mirror instantly began to swirl with fog. "Yes!" she cried, fist-pumping the air. "It's working!" Everyone clustered behind her, looking over shoulders and stepping on toes in order to see.

"So you communicate with Lord Death through mirrors?" Kagome asked, craning her neck to see around Liz and Patti's hats.

"Yep!" Patti chirped in a cheerful voice.

"Shh, I think I hear him," Liz said, shushing her sister.

"Hello? Maka, is that you?" a childish voice inquired. The fog in the mirror dissipated to reveal Lord Death, as always completely cloaked in black with a silly-looking skull mask concealing his face.

"Yes, Lord Death," Maka answered. "The fight with the witches got a little out of hand."

"I can see that," Lord Death said, bouncing around a little. "I can't seem to get a lock on your mirror's location. It says you're not even in this _time_ anymore!"

"I'm afraid it's right, sir," the pig-tailed meister said fretfully. "The witches sent all seven of us through a portal and we ended up in Feudal Japan!"

"I see," the Reaper said. "I assume that's where you met all those people staring over your shoulder?"

Maka cringed internally at the slack-jawed looks on all the faces of Inuyasha's gang. "Um, yes."

"Well, I'm going to see what I can do from this end. You–"

"MAKAAA!" Lord Death was interrupted by a long wail. Soul slapped his hand to his face while Maka groaned. Just what she needed.

"MAKA, MY ANGEL! PAPA WILL SAVE Y–" Spirit's screaming was cut off abruptly as Lord Death landed a perfectly executed Reaper Chop to the red-headed Death Scythe's skull.

"Nice dad," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome stepped on his foot and he yelped. "Wench, what the fu-"

Inuyasha's cursing was cut off by the Reaper in the mirror. "As I was saying, you, Soul, Kid, Patti and Liz find Black Star and Tsubaki. I assume they're not with you?"

"No, we're headed to get them next," Maka told him.

Lord Death bobbed his head up and down. "Very good. Is there anything else you need to tell me before you leave?"

"Yeah," Soul said seriously. "Medusa showed up. She says she's looking for someone named Naraku?"

Lord Death's skull mask tilted to the side. "Oh? Do you know anything about him?"

"No, but I think Inuyasha and the rest of them do," Maka said, leaning into Soul so the Death God could see the people crowded behind her. "Kagome, would you mind explaining a little?" the meister asked, guessing that the priestess could explain it best at this point–and without swearing like a sailor.

"Uh, sure!" Kagome said, a little wary of addressing the Grim Reaper, even if his voice and mask were kind of silly. "Naraku is a half-demon," she began, and proceeded to give him the short version of Naraku's misdeeds.

"Oh dear," Lord Death said. "That sounds bad. I'm going to see if I can get a couple of the witches on our side to look into getting you home. In the meantime, after you find Black Star and Tsubaki, I think all twelve of you should stick together. You appear to have a common enemy, and since my students know about Medusa and witches and you five know about demons, you would be wise to work together."

"That sounds reasonable," Maka said, glancing at the others to confirm their assent. "We'll do that."

"Alrighty then, call me in a bit! Goodbye now!"

"Goodbye father," Kid replied, taking the mirror from Maka as the fog began to swirl again. Giving it back to Liz, he turned to the rest of the group. "I think–" The young Reaper had barely begun his sentence when Inuyasha interrupted him. "_That's _the _Shinigami?_"

"Yes," Kid answered shortly.

"Why does he talk all funny?" Shippō asked curiously.

"He's trying to win an award for most childish voice," Soul said sarcastically.

Maka glared at her weapon and gave the honest answer. "He doesn't want to scare the students."

"Ohhh," the kitsune said, eyes widening in sudden understanding.

Kid cleared his throat, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. "_Anyway_. I think it would be wise to take my father's advice," he said, standing straight with perfect posture as always. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippō... if it's alright with you, I propose we travel together as we try to locate our two adversaries."

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted, arms crossed. "I guess so, as long as you can take care of yourselves. I don't need anybody else to worry about. But you can only come 'cuz you know how to deal with these witches." The rest of his friends were surprised at his agreement, but decided to keep it to themselves. Knowing Inuyasha, he'd change his mind if they commented.

Kid raised an eyebrow. "How generous of you," he said dryly.

* * *

**A/N: Next up–Tsubaki and Black Star! I finally learned how to do the line thing, so I feel like an official Fanfiction author now! *happiness* In other news, I'm thinking about doing a blog or something for my 'official' stuff–meaning the stuff that is completely mine, not fanfics, that I want to publish one day. Gotta have dreams, right? So if anyone knows a site that would work for stuff like that, I'd love to hear about it.**

**Also, I'm doing better than I'd expected with keeping up with updates, so yay for that. Unfortunately for my _other _story, I seem to be a lot more focused on this one... Sorry, Titans.**

**Anyway, favorite, follow, review, blah blah... You know the drill.**

**See ya next week!**

**Scarlet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So now we'll finally get the whole crew together! There isn't gonna be fighting for a couple chapters yet 'cuz I want to get everyone settled in well, so hang in there, it's coming! This is a short A/N but there's an annoyingly long one at the bottom. *rolls eyes***

**Oh, and to dyverly: Thanks so much! I love you guys too... but please don't dissect me! :O **

**Scar**

* * *

Maka had to hold back a laugh... again. Kid had keeled over a few minutes ago, when the new appearance of asymmetrical outfits became too much for him. Now Liz was carrying him on her back while Patti twirled around poking her prone meister and giggling. Miroku had a fresh red handprint across his cheek from where he had gotten slapped after a failed attempt to grope the backside of a certain demon slayer. She was walking with Kagome, Soul and Inuyasha a few feet behind. Unlike the boys, who were simply shuffling along ignoring the rest of the group, Kagome and Maka had been chatting about this and that. Maka was happy to realize she'd easily made a new friend.

"So the academy teaches you to fight? Wow, that's way more interesting than my school," Kagome said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, but we also learn about soul resonance and stuff," Maka replied. "Speaking of school, you said you get to the future through a well? Does time pass on the other side when you're here?"

"Uh-huh," Kagome nodded. "It's exactly the same. Which means I miss a lot of school... I wish my grandpa would quit making up new diseases to explain my absence." The last part was muttered under her breath.

"Oh" was all Maka said. They walked in silence for a moment before Shippō piped up from Kagome's shoulder. "Maka, how does your Soul Persnickety-thingy work? That's how you knew where Kid was, right?"

"Yep!" Maka answered brightly. "It's called Soul Perception. All I do is concentrate–" she closed her eyes to demonstrate, and when she opened them, Shippō ooh-ed at the suddenly dark pupils "–and I can see people's souls. Every soul is shaped differently and I can tell if they're human or whatever by the colors."

"Really? Wow!" Shippō said eagerly. "What color am I, Maka?"

Maka concentrated on the little fox. "Your soul is orange, so I'm guessing that means a demon that isn't evil. It's got your bow and ponytail on the back."

"Cool!" the kitsune responded happily. "What does your soul look like?"

"Well, mine's blue like normal humans' are except it's a little different because I'm a meister," she responded. "I have a rare soul called a Grigori soul, so my soul's shaped like it has wings."

"Whoa," Shippō said, looking at the slight meister with awe shining in his eyes.

Kagome decided to save the girl from Shippō's never ending questions and instead asked about the pair they were going to find. "So, these two are named _Black Star _and _Tsubaki_, right?"

"Yep, that's them. Actually, we're almost there, which means you'll probably hear Black Star right about–"

"YAHOO!"

"–now," Maka finished, sweat-dropping at the sound of the obnoxious ninja's voice.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha snapped rudely. Soul just rolled his red eyes in exasperation.

"That imbecile," muttered a now fully-awake Kid as he straightened his rumpled suit.

"I take it that's your friend?" Sango asked, raising a slender eyebrow.

"Ha-ha, yeah," Maka said with an awkward half-smile. She waved as Tsubaki came into sight, but the dark weapon had her eyes fixed on something high in the air.

"Please, Black Star, get down! You could fall," Tsubaki fretted, staring up into the tree in front of her.

"HAHAHAHA! THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL NEVER BE BEATEN BY SOMETHING AS LOWLY AS GRAVITY! I AM THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD, AND I SHALL FIND MY MISSING DISCIPLES!"

Liz sighed. "Oh, great. He's in a tree, isn't he? How typical."

"But Black Star, you could get hurt–"

"Tsubaki!" Maka called, jogging ahead of the rest.

The dark weapon turned delightedly. "Maka!" Giving her friend a quick hug, Tsubaki tried to explain. "Black Star was just looking for all of you–"

"We heard," Liz said dryly. Tsubaki just shrugged one shoulder.

"Yes, he–um... hello." The dark weapon trailed off and blushed a pretty pink as she spotted the additions to their group.

"Oh!" Maka said, slapping a hand to her forehead. "Tsubaki, meet Kagome, Shippō, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. We kinda ran into them after we landed. They're from here."

"Hello," Tsubaki repeated shyly, raising a slender hand. "I'm Tsubaki, and my meister Black Star is up there." She pointed up.

"And I thought the stripe-y kid was weird," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome glared at him and said under her breath, "Don't make me say it..." He shut up.

"AHAHAHA! MY FOLLOWERS HAVE FOUND THEIR G–" There was a deafening cracking sound, and then a blue-haired boy crash-landed on his face in front of the group. Kagome let out a small "eep!" and jumped back, grabbing Inuyasha's sleeve. He looked at her in surprise, and she blushed and let go.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried, rushing to her partner's side. Ignoring the worried woman, the loud-mouthed meister jumped to his feet.

"HEY, WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?" he shouted, sticking his finger in Sango's startled face.

Maka let out a frustrated sigh. "Black Star, could you at least _try_ not to piss off our new allies right away?"

"Huh? Allies?" The ninja's voice had finally dropped a few decibels, much to everyone's relief.

"Yeah, you're a little behind, Star," Soul drawled.

"Um, would you please fill us in?" Tsubaki asked shyly, glancing at the four new people... and the child... and the cat.

A few minutes later, Tsubaki and Black Star were silent. (For once.) Tsubaki's mouth had dropped open when Maka had started explaining, and it appeared that she would remain slack-jawed for the foreseeable future. Black Star, of course, recovered quickly and, with his usual bluster, crossed his arms over his chest and laughed loudly. "We're supposed to team up with THESE guys?"

"Got a problem with that, shrimp?" Inuyasha growled, fingers itching to draw Tetsusaiga and knock some sense into the big-headed assassin.

"HEY, WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP?" Black Star shouted, moving to stare down the irritated half-demon.

"Uh, you, idiot," Inuyasha replied cockily, measuring the difference between their heights with a hand to emphasize his point.

"WATCH WHAT YOU CALL YOUR GOD, MORTAL!" Tsubaki sighed and dropped her head into her hand. Did he really have to pick a fight with someone who was _part demon_? Kagome sent the dark-haired weapon a sympathetic glance, knowing how it felt to constantly have to deal with someone's hot temper.

Inuyasha eyed the annoying pest in front of him for a second, before bashing the ninja on the head with his fist.

"_Inuyasha!_" Kagome cried, exasperated. "Did you _have_ to hit him?!"

The boy just shrugged. "He was buggin' me." The priestess rolled her eyes.

**A/N: That's just so typical of Inuyasha, isn't it? What do you do if something annoys you?... You hit it, of course! *rolls eyes* Poor Kagome, I don't know how she deals with him. But then again, Tsubaki has to deal with Black Star too... those poor women.**

**I'm going to rant a little bit because I read the last chapter of SE manga just for kicks (I haven't even read the other chapters, just seen the show! I'm a horrible person, but I was curious... so sue me) and I realized a couple of things from that and a couple of fics I recently read. So feel free to skip this paragraph. *Spoiler alert* Seriously, why are people still talking about Soul and Maka getting split up?! Aside from the fact that she keeps a lid on his madness and they have the potential to reach a kind of resonance Spirit and Kami couldn't even attain (see manga), it's mentioned that Kid is close to becoming a true Shinigami and taking over from his father! Obviously he's going to keep Liz and Patti as his weapons so Soul isn't going to all of the sudden become Death's personal weapon! And he's not autonomous so he can't just go off on his own–he needs a meister. And no way is he gonna leave Maka, like... ever. Even if they sent him elsewhere, they'd send her with him–'cuz they work together amazingly well. So yeah. All these "Soul is going to leave you Maka because _apparently_ people seem to think the meister's job is soo easy compared to the weapon's (what the hell? Since when do weapons have to all kinds of crazy moves and stuff?) and he doesn't need you (_lies!_)" fics piss me off. I'd like to honestly see them even _try _to break the bonds those two have. Kinda reminds me of a ****fic called Yet, Again I liked. Yeah, those bonds ain't gonna be severed _ever._**

**That was my rant. Sorry, I got really pissed off at something I read somewhere. I need to stop emotionally investing myself in my fanfic works. **

******Also, note: next chapter is going to have my first ever attempt at 'fluff.' Yeah, I'm kind of worried about it. I wasn't exactly Prom Queen at my high school, so my personal experience is zilch. I'm writing all that totally second-hand. We'll have to see how it goes... *gulp***

******Thanks for reading again! Keep on comin' back ;)**

******Scar**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I'm a day late! Got home real late last night :/**

**I just saw a movie called "Rise of the Guardians" and I think I'm in love. Me and my brother watched it three times in one day :) I suppose it is kind of a kids' movie but it was amazing anyway... plus, it had some deeper, more serious undertones sometimes... Yeah, LOVE that movie.**

**Note for dyverly: Thanks for reviewing again! You're pretty dang awesome. And yeah, emotional involvement is pretty much a given at this point; it _does_ help though, you're right. Oh, and tell your brother I'm flattered... but please don't dissect me! I can't finish the story then...**

**Scarlet**

* * *

"So what now?" Liz asked, arms crossed as she walked next to Sango and Tsubaki. The dark blade was struggling to pull a slightly dazed Black Star behind her, having finally managed to get him on his feet somewhat.

"I think we should stop for tonight, Inuyasha," Kagome said, not directly answering Liz's question. "After all, we have twice as many people with us for now, and we need to eat." The half-demon slouching next to her grunted noncommittally. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "...I'm taking that as a 'yes.' Let's find a place to camp."

They finally settled on a clearing that was big enough to fit everyone... well, mostly, anyway. As Miroku tried to start a fire (his efforts being greatly hampered by Kid and his insistence on setting up the firewood in "a perfectly symmetrical way") the rest of the weapons and meisters took the opportunity to relax after their incredibly confusing day. Kagome had wandered into the woods a bit, looking for the source of water Inuyasha had smelled.

"So you met Kid after trying to rob him, huh?" Sango asked Liz and Patti with a bit of amusement. Liz laughed.

"Yep! Kiddo was down in a _bad_ part of town," Patti answered, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kid sighed. "You are never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope!"

"Obviously not our best choice for a target, but hey," Liz said with a shrug. "How were we supposed to know he was Lord Death's son?"

"That's almost as interesting as Lady Kagome meeting Inuyasha while he was pinned to a tree," Miroku joked. A growl from the tree above him shut the monk up quickly.

"Seriously?" Soul asked.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha's voice shouted from the tree. Miroku had to stifle a laugh at the half-demon' indignation.

"So, Lady Liz..." Miroku started. A tic started in Sango's forehead. Did he _really_ have to do this now?

"Will you bear my children?" the monk finished, sliding to his knees in front of a dumbstruck Liz.

"HEY! Hands off my _ass_!"

Kid turned sharply, hearing this. Abandoning his project for the moment, he stood and held out his hand. "Patti." She giggled and transformed. Kid twirled her gun form in his fingers for a moment, then shot the lecherous monk in the shoulder.

"OW!" Miroku dropped to the ground and Liz stalked away, fury radiating from her features. Soul burst out laughing and faintly made out the sound of Inuyasha snickering from his perch. Patti changed back and joined the scythe in raucous laughter.

"I feel better now," Kid sighed contentedly.

"Um... is he okay?" Sango asked, lips twitching in suppressed mirth.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Maka huffed, looking irritated. "He's kind of a pervert, isn't he?" Sango didn't answer; but then again, she didn't really need to.

"We don't shoot actual _bullets_," Liz said, still mad. "We shoot compressed bolts of our meister's wavelength."

"O-kay." Sango wasn't exactly sure what she meant, but she'd have to take the weapon's word for it. "Hey, where's Kagome?"

"She's lookin' for water," Inuyasha said. "I can still see her." Just then, a voice called out from the forest.

"Ooh, no _way!_" Kagome squealed. "Sango! There's a hot spring over here!"

"Really? Fantastic," Sango sighed, brushing a dirt-stained strand of hair out of her face. "Hey Maka!" she called, glancing over her shoulder. "Get Liz, Patti and Tsubaki! Kagome found a hot spring!"

"Great! I could use a bath," Maka said mournfully, thinking of the dust she'd landed in upon her sudden arrival. "Liz! Want to take a bath?"

"Yes! I landed in a tree," the pistol said fretfully as she pulled at the pine needles tangled in her long hair. "Come on, Patti." Her sister laughed happily. "Kaay!"

"Come on, Tsubaki. You could probably stand to wash up, and Black Star isn't awake enough to spy right now!" Maka chuckled, taking her tall friend's hand.

"Alright," Tsubaki agreed with a small smile, and they ran to catch up to the other four girls, leaving behind the boys and Shippō, who Kagome had sent back to stay with Miroku while the girls bathed.

Soul watched them go, hands stuffed in his pockets. Glancing at his friend, Kid snickered before returning to the task of setting up the perfect fire. "Missing your meister already?" he teased.

The scythe settled a practiced look of indifference over his features. "Nah. Just thinking. Knowing Maka, she's gonna end up walking straight into a pre-kishin or something."

Kid rolled his eyes. "Please. Your lies are as atrocious as your posture."

"Yeah, you're so obvious, man," Black Star said, still sounding out of it. Soul rolled his eyes and elected to ignore the other boys before he got the urge to punch one of them–_that_ wouldn't end well.

Kagome sighed as she lowered herself into the warm water. "I love hot springs," she said blissfully, leaning her head back against a rock and closing her eyes to enjoy the heat.

"This is great!" Liz exclaimed. "It's like the hot tub back at the mansion. Hey, do you have any shampoo?"

"Mm-hmm!" Kagome nodded, reaching behind her to dig through her yellow backpack. "It's a good thing I restocked last time I went home, or I definitely wouldn't have had enough for all six of us!" she commented, tossing the bottle across to Liz, who immediately poured some into her hands and began working it through her disheveled hair. "Thanks," Liz said, lobbing it back.

"So, does Miroku do that often?" Tsubaki asked, wrapping her arms loosely around her knees.

Sango groaned. "Unfortunately, yes. He tried it with Maka, too." Next to Tsubaki, the scythe-meister turned red again.

"Did he _really?" _Liz said slyly, getting an evil look in her eye. "I bet Soul didn't like that too much..." Maka spluttered, blushing an even brighter shade of scarlet. "Sh-shut up, Liz!" The pistol laughed gleefully.

"Maka?" Kagome asked curiously. "Are you and Soul dating?"

"NO," Maka said immediately, sinking so only her embarrassed green eyes were above the surface of the water.

"Let's just say Miroku is lucky to have survived proposing to Soul's meister in one piece," Liz cackled, enjoying her torture of the poor scythe-meister.

"Oh. I see," Sango said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"We aren't!" Maka rushed to defend herself. "Besides, Soul would never go for a flat-chested bookworm like me," she finished under her breath, turning away.

Liz gave her a look. _He already has, moron. _Changing targets, she turned to Kagome and Sango. "So what's the deal with _your_ men?" the pistol asked mischievously.

Sango and Kagome turned red and shouted in unison, "They're not '_our' _men!"

"Oh? So they're available?"

The two women's mouths worked furiously, but neither could find an answer.

"That's what I thought," Liz smirked while Patti cracked up.

* * *

**A/N: Those poor girls. Please remember this is my first fanfic so if you have advice or something I'd always love to hear it! Reviews are great.**

**...I actually don't think I have anything else to say. Chapter 7's A/N was long enough to cover _both _chapters anyways.**

**See you next week, my friends!**

**Scarlet Shayde**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I can't believe I'm a day late... Did this with my other story too. -_- Damn. So, I have bad news and good news. Well, okay news anyways. Bad news? I'm pretty sure that–to quote another FF author–my 'muse' has curled up and died somewhere. Yeah, it's pretty bad... _But_ I am still a chapter ahead for this fic so hopefully I'll get my inspiration back before I fall behind! My other fic is _so _not going to be as lucky...**

**Also, note that I'm setting up a poll for CO. I've gotten a lot of requests for Chrona, so I'm going to make that happen! Don't know _how,_ but... I just want to know whether you guys want a girl Chrona or a guy Chrona. (I'm pretty sure he's supposed to be a guy, but this time it's your call.) So please vote! I'll add him (her?) in as soon as I figure out how. Btw, if you have any ideas for that I'd love to hear them.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Scarlet Shayde**

* * *

"Hey, what's taking the girls so long?" Black Star asked, hands behind his head as he leaned against a tree.

Soul shrugged. "They're _girls,_ dude. I mean, think of how long they all spend getting ready in the morning." Well, except for Maka... but she never was one to bother with primping other than tossing her sandy hair into pigtails.

Black Star considered this, then a grin spread across his face and he began sneaking over towards the forest.

"Hey, where d'you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the assassin's movements from his perch.

"I'm just going to do a little harmless _reconnaissance,_" Black Star snickered.

"Oh! I shall accompany you," Miroku said, violet eyes twinkling.

"Like hell you will!" Inuyasha snarled, jumping down from his tree to stand next to a livid Soul.

"Yeah, 'cuz lowly beings like you could stop me!" Black Star laughed, dodging Kid with Miroku beside him and taking off into the forest.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop at the boundary of the woods with Kid and Soul and growled.

"Damn it," Soul cussed, looking _pissed _as hell. "If we follow them now, _we'll _look like the perverts!"

"I'm sure the girls will take care of them," Kid said, sounding outraged at the two men. "But if you would like to help me murder them when they return, I will welcome the assistance." Black Star should _really_ know better than to mess with the Reaper's weapons...

"Done," Inuyasha snarled.

Shaking his head, Shippō looked over at Kirara. "They're gonna regret this big-time." The fire-cat meowed in agreement.

The girls were exchanging battle stories when Sango hushed them. "Do you hear something?" she asked with a frown, tilting her head slightly to the side.

The others concentrated. "Yeah, I think I do now that you mention it..." Kagome said, listening carefully.

Behind some bushes, Miroku and Black Star froze. _Uh-oh._

"Wait, is that... YOU PERVERTS!"

Two seconds later, both men were on the ground, Black Star with a throwing star embedded in his forehead and a rock smashed into his skull and Miroku sporting head wounds from both Hiraikotsu and Maka's trusty book.

"Hey!" the ninja said indignantly, trying to sit up.

Patti moved to the edge of the pool closest to the boys, being sure to keep her body out of their sight. The boys looked at her face with something akin to panic.

"_Get out or I'll tear you limb from limb," _the pistol threatened, a half-insane look in her usually bubbly blue eyes.

Miroku and Black Star immediately scrambled to their feet and ran as far away from the terrifying girl as possible.

The girls regarded each other in silence for a second.

"Who threw the shuriken?" Sango inquired. Tsubaki timidly raised her hand. "Nice."

"So whaddaya folks have to eat?" a calmer Liz asked, dunking her head to rinse out the shampoo and changing the subject.

"Hmm," Kagome mused, tapping her chin. "I think I should have enough ramen for one night, maybe. Good thing Inuyasha loves it so much."

"That sounds good," Maka said with a smile. "I know Soul and Black Star both like ramen."

"Yes, that should work," Sango nodded, stretching. "Are you all ready to go back? I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah! Food!" Patti cheered, jumping out of the spring. Tsubaki sweat-dropped at the complete 180 her personality had taken. The others followed and quickly dressed before heading back towards the campsite.

The girls arrived back at the campsite to find Miroku and Black Star knocked out in a heap. Inuyasha was still cracking his knuckles and Soul kept glaring at the unconscious duo. Kid had finally gotten a fire going, although a furious tic was visible in his forehead. Shippō was trying to keep from giggling and failing.

Tsubaki winced and Liz snickered. "Looks like you boys gave those pervs what they deserved," she drawled, sitting next to the fire.

"Fuck yeah we did," Soul muttered angrily. Liz grinned even wider at that.

"Soul, Maka said you like ramen, right? What about you, Kid?" Kagome asked as she sat next to Liz and started digging through her yellow backpack for the noodles.

"Ramen is quite satisfactory. It's just a shame that it is so impossible to prepare _symmetrically,_" Kid bemoaned. Nonplussed, Kagome glanced at Liz who whispered, "Ignore him." Shrugging, the priestess took a water-filled pot from Patti with a quick "thank you" and set about cooking dinner.

Ten minutes and a bit of arguing later (not to mention Patti kicking Black Star and Miroku awake), everyone was sitting around the fire in a large circle. Kagome had been forced to get creative with dishedfs, as she had only six or so bowls, so she had utilized mugs and cups in order to make sure everyone got dinner. Patti and Liz had ended up sharing the pot Kagome had cooked the ramen in when the priestess realized she was two short.

"I hope you are all okay with sleeping on the ground," Sango said, slurping her noodles. "We don't carry around extra blankets..."

Maka shrugged, watching the boys in faint amusement as they sucked down ramen like they hadn't been fed in months. "We've all ended up crashing outside with no supplies after a mission at times, so we're kind of used to it. It shouldn't be too much of a problem." She finished her supper quickly and gently set the mug on the ground, chopsticks balanced on top.

"Oh, good," Sango said, letting out a breath as she lowered her empty bowl. "I wasn't sure; obviously this has never really been a problem before." Maka just laughed lightly and Tsubaki smiled softly. "It's perfectly alright," the dark blade assured kindly. "We don't want to impose."

"It is not a problem, Lady Tsubaki," Miroku said in a deep voice, thankfully not trying to proposition the elegant woman. The DWMA students let out a silent sigh of relief; they could easily guess how well _that_ would go over with Black Star.

"Is everyone finished?" Kagome asked, glancing around the circle. Seeing their nods, she began to gather up the dishes carefully. Maka, Tsubaki, and Sango quickly stood to assist her.

"What can we do to help?" Liz asked, feeling sort of useless.

Kagome looked thoughtful, then answered, "Well, someone should double-check and make sure the fire isn't going to catch if we leave it burning all night, which we probably will have to–it's gonna get cold. A couple people can help me wash the dishes, and somebody should put the food away. Everyone else could start clearing off spaces on the ground so we can all sleep."

"Okay," Liz said with a stretch. She got up and waved to Patti. "We can start clearing the area up a little so we don't wake up with rocks embedded in our asses." Soul let out a small chuckle at the pistol's blunt words.

"I can check the fire," Miroku offered helpfully.

"I'll put away the food and Tsubaki and Maka can help Kagome clean the dishes," Sango said, tossing a few washcloths to the priestess. "Which means the rest of you boys can work on clearing the area for us."

Soul shrugged indifferently, Inuyasha snorted, Kid nodded primly and Black Star began laughing at the top of his lungs. "HAHAHA! THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL SHOW YOU PUNY MORTALS HOW IT'S DONE!" he shouted, running to a small part of the clearing and enthusiastically chucking small rocks and sticks over his shoulder into the forest. Inuyasha felt his eye twitch a bit at the assassin's words. He had to get stuck traveling with an egomaniac...

Maka just sighed and led Kagome and Tsubaki back towards the stream leading off the hot spring.

"So Black Star..." Kagome began as she scrubbed out the pot, not sure what to say. "He's, uh, an interesting guy."

"That's one way to put it," Maka said dryly, rinsing a bowl and handing it over to Tsubaki to dry.

"I know he's a little rough around the edges," Tsubaki said softly, "but he's really an amazing person once you get to know him and he'd do anything for his friends."

To Kagome's slight surprise, Maka nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He's crazy but I've known him my whole life. He's my oldest friend–like a brother, really. So don't judge him too harshly. He had a pretty hard life back before the DWMA."

Tsubaki looked at her best friend with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "So did you," she reminded gently.

Maka gave a self-deprecating little laugh and looked down for a moment. "Yeah," she said, her voice lost in thought. "I guess we all did."

* * *

**A/N: Hm. Well. Definitely not my best work. Anyways, action is coming in a few chapters, so hang in there! The next update has so much fluff I could make a mattress with it... well.**

**Like I said, I'm hoping to get my inspiration back before I fall behind on this story. I'll do what I can... **

**Don't forget to go vote on the poll and review!**

**See you next week!**

**Scar**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so this is a filler chapter with MAJOR fluff. I'm kind of disgusted with myself for this, really, but hey. At least I have a chapter for you, yeah? Next week's isn't finished yet and I'm freaking out a little because my muse is still AWOL. Yikes.**

**dyverly: Oh geez, I'm blushing. Thanks so much, I'm always glad you guys like my work! A mangaka, wow... that'd be wicked awesome. I'm very flattered!**

**Scar.**

* * *

It was quiet and dark, the moon casting a sliver of silver light over the clearing. It had to be pretty late, but Kagome couldn't sleep. Sighing, she sat up and glanced around. Shippō was curled up right next to her like always, tiny hands tucked under his head. Sango was lying next to Kirara–who was in her giant fire-cat form–with Miroku asleep a few feet away. Turning her head to see the newcomers, the priestess tried not to laugh. Once everyone had finished getting ready and decided to go to bed, the seven DWMA students had automatically paired up with their weapon/meister partners, each group sticking together to sleep. Currently, Death the Kid was lying on his back with his hands _symmetrically _clasped over his stomach, the Thompson sisters huddling together for warmth right next to him. Black Star had chivalrously offered his shirt to Tsubaki to use as a pillow, leaving him in just an undershirt. The pretty weapon was curled against his side, hand on his chest, while he was sprawled out on his back with one leg thrown over his partner's bent knees and his arms flung out in different directions. Looking at Maka and Soul last, Kagome had to smile. Maka had taken off her trench coat and the two were using it as a blanket, the slender woman nestled up against the scythe's chest and his arm around her waist. Kagome was pretty sure they hadn't been that close when they fell asleep, but she thought it was cute all the same... though she had to wonder if Maka would freak out when she woke up. The meister hadn't said it, but Kagome got a feeling she had a bit of a problem trusting men. Which was why it seemed Maka refused to admit, even to herself, just how much she obviously cared for the white-haired boy... just as he plainly did for her.

Kagome sighed and shook her head with a small smile on her lips. It seemed there was a lot of denial going on around here...

Stretching her arms over her head, the priestess slid out of her sleeping bag, carefully not to disturb the kitsune child, and padded over to the closest tree before settling against its trunk to think. The fire was still lightly burning, sending a soft orange glow across the clearing.

"Hey." Kagome jumped and looked up, seeing Inuyasha peer down at her from the branches of the tree above her. "Why aren't you asleep, wench?"

She smiled at him. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Keh. Me either. Too many new scents here right now," he muttered, leaning back into the trunk again.

Kagome looked apologetic. "Oh! I forgot about that... Is it bothering you too much?"

"Nah," the half-demon snorted, crossing his arms. "Just different, is all." She hummed in understanding and they sat in silence for a moment. Then Inuyasha sighed. "Ya wanna come up here, wench?"

Kagome started, then grinned. "Yes." Inuyasha dropped down, picked up the priestess, and jumped back into the tree in the span of a few seconds.

"Here," he said, settling the girl on a branch adjacent to his.

"Thanks," Kagome said softly, adjusting her body into a more comfortable position. "So what do you think?" She didn't have to explain what she meant; he understood instinctively.

"Dunno yet," he answered. "The blue one's annoying." Kagome rolled her eyes but silently agreed. "I guess if this witch is gonna be a problem, it'll help to have 'em around," he admitted grudgingly.

"I like them," Kagome smiled, looking down at the clusters of people in the clearing below. "Maka and Tsubaki are really nice, and so are Liz and Patti... even if Liz does like to tease us." The half-demon frowned, but let her continue. "Other than the symmetry thing, Kid is really polite and considerate and Soul may be a bit distant, but it's obvious he cares about his meister. They all have such strong bonds between them! Even Black Star seems very protective of Tsubaki."

Inuyasha _hmphed._ "He's still annoying."

"This might take a little getting used to," the priestess said thoughtfully. "But we don't know how to deal with these witches–it's a completely different ballpark from demons. They already take care of 'pre-kishins' back where they're from, so I have a feeling they have the advantage in this situation except for the fact that they're so far from home and can't get back."

"D'you think they could get home by goin' through the well?"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. Weapons and meisters are well-known where they're from, and I never heard of them before today. Also, that snake woman mentioned a differentdimension–_eek!" _Kagome let out a squeal as she shifted on the branch and only Inuyasha's quick reflexes prevented her from tumbling to the ground.

"Keh," Inuyasha said, pulling her over to his branch. "Clumsy human." Kagome felt her face turn red as she settled back against the half-demon, but she could feel herself getting tired again and didn't have the energy–or willpower–to object.

"Go to sleep, wench." She heard Inuyasha say as her eyelids dropped closed. For a moment, Kagome swore she could hear a note of affection in his voice, but the thought flew out of her head as she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ohmygod. I can't believe I wrote this... There you are, fluff. Enough for a field of bunny rabbits. I'm working on next week's update, hopefully I'll be able to get my writing back up and running. I'd really hate to put this on hiatus like I had to with _Ties. _**

**I love reviews!**

**Scarlet Shayde**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone! I managed to finish Chapter 11! *happy jig* As for Chapter 12... yeah, I've barely started. Yes, I am panicking a bit. Eeeeeep. ****As for the reason this is being posted so late... My dad is an ass and apparently found a way to turn off my internet at 10:30–which just so happened to be when I was putting the final touches on revisions for this chapter. And since I was doing it online, not only was I unable to post, but all my editing was deleted! I. Am. So. _Pissed._ Sorry, everyone.**

**Moving on. **

**I forgot to get the poll on my profile last week, but it's there now. From reviews, I have 3 votes for a boy Crona and 2 (one's rather old) for a girl. I also had a request for adding KidxLiz so you might be seeing some of that later, too.**

**I'm going to do my best to finish up 12; hopefully it'll get done on time. Oh, and if anyone's seen my muse, please tell her to get her butt back here 'cause I need her.**

**Review! It makes me happy :)**

**Scarlet Shayde**

* * *

"Hey, look, Kirara! Everybody's cuddling!"

Shippō's voice broke through Maka's dream and she groaned before worming her head even closer to her pillow. Where was she again? Flashes of the day before quickly ran through her mind. Oh, yeah. Trapped in the Feudal era with the rest of her friends. Wait, then where'd she get a pillow? Much less one that was _moving–_crap. The meister's eyes flew open. Muscle-y chest that was _definitely _male, orange shirt, black leather jacket–Soul. She squirmed a bit, but apparently training was paying off for him because his arms around her were strong enough to keep the slight meister in place. Maka felt her cheeks begin to burn again. Great, having a bright-red face was becoming a habit.

Oblivious to his partner's embarrassment, the half-asleep scythe snapped, "Shut it, twerp. It's too early." Sounds of agreement came from the others scattered around the clearing. Of course, no one actually knew how early it was, but it felt like the crack of dawn at the latest.

"But you're all snuggling! It's so funny!" the kitsune laughed. There was practically an audible "click" as everyone realized exactly what the fox child was talking about and suddenly Maka wasn't the only one with a red face.

Soul started and looked down at the girl in his arms. When the hell did they get so close?!

The two quickly shoved away from each other, untangling arms and legs. Maka snuck a glance at her partner and felt slightly smug when she realized he had a fine dusting of pink across his cheekbones.

"Uh... here!" Soul said, thrusting her cloak at her. The meister took it with a muttered "thanks."

A few feet away, Kid was trying to sit up with no luck. Somehow they'd all shifted in the middle of the night and while having a girl sleep on each shoulder was certainly _symmetrical _the Reaper felt more than a little flustered. His attempts to get up were being foiled by Patti, who slammed him back down to the ground with surprising strength and continued to use her meister as a pillow. Liz raised her head momentarily, sleepy eyes studying Kid's embarrassed face, before snickering and putting her head back down.

Black Star, not being one to feel self-conscious about _anything_, simply pulled a blushing Tsubaki closer while Sango kicked Miroku away from her.

"Um, could you let me down?" Kagome asked a red-faced Inuyasha. The half-demon instantly dropped to the ground, gently releasing her, before leaping back into the tree, leaving a mortified Kagome being stared down by Sango. Avoiding her best friend's eyes, Kagome quickly strode over to her sleeping bag and began rolling it up.

Now that everyone was fully awake (and very embarrassed), Maka cleared her throat. "Um, so what should we do now?" she asked, fighting down her persistent blush to no avail. Thankfully, no one decided to comment on it, knowing their faces (for the most part) were probably just as pink.

"Keh. We should probably take you lot to Kaede, see if the old woman knows anything," Inuyasha answered brusquely from behind a thick layer of leaves.

"I agree," Miroku said, his composure already back in place. "Lady Kaede may well have better insight into this matter than we do."

"Okay, so who is this woman anyways?" Liz asked, leaning an elbow against a tree.

"She's a priestess, sort of like Kagome. But she is very old and wise, so it's likely she'll know something we don't," Sango replied.

"Let's go, then," Soul said as Maka pulled her coat back on.

"Hey, Black Star seems awfully quiet," Kagome commented to Soul, glancing at the ninja. The group was headed for Kaede's nearby village, although at a slower pace than what the people from the Feudal Era were used to. After all, they didn't normally have seven extra people with them.

Soul snorted. "He's still half-asleep. 'Star's not a morning person. Just wait 'til he wakes up for real–you'll miss the quiet." Kagome laughed lightly. From the corner of her eye she saw movement. Turning her head, she saw Maka stalking away from Miroku, jogging a little to walk alongside Tsubaki instead. Miroku looked a little surprised at the cold shoulder.

Kagome frowned and asked Soul, "Is Maka okay? She really doesn't seem to like Miroku much..."

For some reason, Soul seemed to get a little angry, though not at Kagome. "Yeah, well, she wouldn't. Maybe if he didn't try to get laid with her and Liz she would get along with him, but Maka hates womanizers, with good reason."

"Oh, but Miroku isn't_ really_ a womanizer," Kagome defended weakly. Soul gave her a look. "Yeah, whatever," he said. "Just don't expect either of us to be great friends with him any time soon." Kagome blinked as Soul left the conversation and caught up to Maka, the slender woman smiling at him as he said something to her. Soul definitely seemed loyal. Maka and the scythe were bound so tightly together it seemed amazing that they were actually two separate people and not one. _I wonder what he meant by "with good reason"... _Kagome thought.

Suddenly, Maka halted, gazing straight off into the distance. "Maka?" Soul asked, stopping and turning to her.

"Soul..." Maka said. "I sense kishins coming. Maybe ten or so." Hearing her, Kid paused also before nodding. "Maka is correct. Liz? Patti?" The reaper's weapons transformed, Kid catching the dual pistols expertly in his hands. Black Star immediately looked wide awake and more serious than he had been during his time in this era. "Tsubaki?" he said in a calm voice.

"Right!" Tsubaki answered determinedly, a glow surrounding her as she transformed and flew into her meister's grasp in the form of a chain scythe.

The other meisters automatically moved to flank Maka and the as-of-yet-untransformed Soul. The scythemeister silently extended her hand, and her weapon immediately took it and disappeared in a burst of light, reappearing milliseconds later in scythe form. Kagome noticed with interest the formation the meisters took–Black Star and Kid flanking Maka, marking her as leader. She would have thought Kid would have been leader, what with him being Death's son and all, but Maka was definitely in charge.

Kirara transformed and Sango moved forward as if to join them, but Inuyasha stopped her with an outstretched arm.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked, confused.

"Eh, let 'em fight. If they need help we'll help. But we gotta know if they can handle it." Miroku seemed impressed by the half-demon's logic.

"Alright," the monk said, serenely folding his arms. "Let's see what they can do."

* * *

**A/N: I love awkward fluffy scenes, ha! But guess what? Action is coming next chapter! If I can finish it on time...**

**See you around, don't forget to leave your opinions–I love hearing them.**

**Scar **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! I honestly can't believe I finished this. Congrats, me. Wow.**

**This is a longer note than normal because in addition to the usual stuff there are a couple of things I want to explain or whatever. Mind you, no one's actually mentioned this stuff (yet) but I thought I'd try and make it clear anyways, just in case. If you really don't care about this kind of thing, go ahead and skip it. **

**Dealing with those: First, this is mostly based off the anime for the Soul Eater side. I say mostly because thanks to the fact that I've read a stunning amount of SE fics and since those are not always anime-specific, elements from the manga have probably gotten mixed into my writing here (although I have ****_not_**** read much of it). The big things–Spartoi, the Book of Eibon, the Deathscythe and flying thing–I will be keeping out of this story. If I slip up on some of the littler things, please feel free to ****_tell me _****because chances are I won't notice it myself. That's what I get for reading a mix of fanfics. **

**Second: I ****_am _****taking creative liberties with some things, especially in this chapter. I went back and watched a bunch of the episodes before I wrote it, but honestly Chain Resonance (it's in here! yay!) is kind of ambiguous. They never really got into specifically how you're supposed to do it, so I went off what I saw on the show and added details that may or may not fit, but that I think seem to work well with how it went. So open minds may or may not be necessary. Once again, if I really mess something up, ****_tell me _****and I will come back and fix it. **

**Third: Since they kind of imply that Medusa is still alive at the very end of the SE anime series, I used her for the villain from their side of the story. It made sense to me, considering Asura and Arachne are definitely dead. And because I'm using Naraku for Inuyasha's bad guy, I didn't want to just use an OC for Soul Eater's.**

**Fourth: This is set ****_after_**** the SE anime, so everyone is older. I haven't really set ages or anything because I'm not sure in the first place, so whatever. But this is why they all work together better... and why Black Star might be a little toned down. I apologize if he is, but apparently I'm not good at writing constant ego. Silly Black Star. **

**Last: It's been a while since I actually read Inuyasha, so there may be a couple mistakes, like what demons look like. I remember them being pretty varied so I'm hoping mine work okay. If not... see the end of the second note.**

**Now that that's dealt with, I wanted to update you quick on Crona. He ****_is _****going to be in the story. I figured out how to get him to the Feudal Era with everyone else. Just warning you though, I honestly think the way he's getting here is kinda dumb, but I wanted to put him in since people seem to want that and it was the only way I could think of that made any damn sense. You aren't going to see him for a while though, sorry. He's making his debut after a ****_big_**** battle (not this one) that isn't coming for at least a few more chapters. Since I think I might only have a bit of storyline to get through before the end after that, there's a good chance he won't be in the fic for long. Sorry again. (While I'm on that line of thought, I'm not sure who all is gonna make it into the fic because I wasn't planning on having more than twenty chapters. Yeah, ****_that_**** plan has been smashed to itty-bitty pieces by Marie, FYI. But I'm trying to finish planning the plotline because I don't want this fic to get ****_too_**** long, you know? So to those of you who asked about certain characters, I don't know. It depends on how things go, but I'm pretty sure not everyone is gonna make it in. I'm sorry, guys.)**

**Back to Crona. So far I have two more votes for a boy than a girl, but I'm not entirely sure and I'll probably keep looking up until the actual chapters with him come up.**

**I'm gonna respond to some of the guest reviews:**

**death of snipers: Whoa! Thanks so, so much for all the reviews–and the compliment! *turns red* To answer your questions and whatnot, Kagome has her bow. She just hasn't used it, so I didn't mention it. But don't worry, it's there and its time in the spotlight is coming! Slowly. As of now, I don't think I'm going to have Kid freak about the Feudal people's fighting, but he is gonna have a small OCD moment in the chapter after this. About the one gun thing, I kinda read about Kid doing the same sort of thing in this fic by Bitter November and had to put something like that in. (She's really funny, by the way, if you're cool with M fics.) I also figure he calmed down a tiny bit, since it's a while after the series. The 'wench' thing: I just noticed him calling her that a lot in other fics, and since I can't remember what he actually called her I kinda rolled with it. I'm going to lay off with that a bit now, though. Thanks for pointing all this out! And you're not nitpickey, you're critiquing. And I'm cool with that–as I've mentioned many times above–it's how you learn, you know? Besides, the fact that you're reading makes me happy :)**

**Guest: I think Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder (?) have very similar forms if not identical, but I'm not sure.**

**xxMakaSoulxx: Both of those are coming up soon! Although I'm still debating between Witch and Genie Hunter... Inuyasha and Kagome already saw Witch Hunter, maybe I'll step it up.**

**dyverly: Not gonna lie, I actually totally agree with you about 10. *facepalms* Definitely not my best work. I'm glad you liked Chapter 11 though! I actually wasn't quite sure how that would go over since I wasn't totally back with all my inspiration and motivation and whatnot, but today I kinda felt it coming back! So hopefully it'll stay. Thanks so much for all your reviews, I love that you like the story.**

**To all other reviewers: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! It seriously makes my day whenever I get a review in my email. Anyone I'm with will just go, 'what the hell are you so frickin' happy about?!' And then I just kinda laugh at them... Anyway, like I said to dyverly, I love that you guys like the story enough to keep coming back to it! You're the best, folks.**

**Just a reminder one more time: If you notice something or someone's off or some part is bothering you or whatever, LET ME KNOW! I want to try and be as accurate with everything as I can and I ****_really _****want you all to enjoy it. But I can't make changes if I don't know what to change.**

**Jeez, that's a long author's note. Whoa. Anyways. Onward.**

**Scar**

* * *

"You ready for this?" Maka asked her team without taking her eyes off the approaching corrupt souls.

"Hell yeah!" Black Star cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

The scythemeister's lips twitched into a small half smile. "Then let's go."

As the meisters closed their eyes, Kagome's jaw dropped as a blue glow began to swirl around each of them, whipping their clothes and hair about like they'd been caught in a nonexistent wind. The glow suddenly expanded, three beautiful blue spheres of light surrounding the fighters. All the same color, but with small differences. Kid's sphere–his soul?–had the same triple white lines stretching halfway across the top, just like his hair. Black Star's resembled his hair as well: a five pointed star. And so did Maka's–wait. The priestess sucked in her breath a little. Were those... _wings?_

Maka concentrated and reached out with her soul to her friends, finding them already stretching towards her. There was a familiar jolt, a jump as they all connected, souls merging into a giant golden orb that engulfed all of them. The glow died slowly, but the link remained, the seven tied together lightly. The whole process had barely taken ten seconds.

"Good thing we mastered Chain Resonance ages ago," Maka muttered. "Those things are almost here."

Soul chuckled from his reflection. "Yeah, doesn't take us half an hour and ten arguments anymore." His partner rolled her eyes at the exaggeration.

"What's it look like, guys?" Liz asked, voice distorted in her weapon form. Maka hoisted Soul into battle position, letting Kid answer. "About ten small pre-kishin–"

"Demons," Tsubaki corrected helpfully.

"Same difference!" Liz said. Patti giggled. "Demons and kishin and giraffes, oh my!" she sang happily.

"Yes, anyways." Kid interrupted her. "Those are small and weak. The one in the back is strong, however."

Maka hummed lightly in agreement. "Okay, take out the little ones first and then we'll work together to kill the big guy, unless he attacks first. But the battle will be much quicker if we team up on it."

"Roger!" Black Star said energetically. He had gotten much better at listening to Maka's strategy, like Maka had gotten better at accepting his very different wavelength into hers. Not that the ninja was going to stay out of the 'spotlight', of course.

Proving this, Black Star leapt forward as the first of the demons came into view across the dry grass, laughing maniacally as he slashed at it. They kind of looked like big deformed black panthers, if panthers had sharp teeth hanging down past their jowls and claws the size of a velociraptor's. The pre-kishin screamed, which was loud and shrill and made everyone present want to cover their ears, when Black Star opened up a long cut across its back. He yelled something about "the biggest star EVER!" before he finished it off, immediately turning to behead another.

Maka charged forward as more of the panther-like demons appeared, Kid staying back a bit and taking aim. Four shots straight to the face of one of the cats and it went down, flesh slithering away to leave a burnt red soul that the Reaper ignored for the time being. Twisting his body, he planted his foot in the chest of a jumping pre-kishin before it could barrel into him and kicked it backwards powerfully before turning and shooting it with Liz, Patti still in position to back up his teammates. As the second demon was defeated, Kid felt a chill of unease run down his spine, the feeling echoing back at him across the link from Maka. The most powerful demon still wasn't here...

Maka sliced another panther neatly in half with Soul, spinning on her heel to block a strike from the panther behind her when Soul shouted a warning. The demon died seconds later as a scythe blade ripped through its throat. Maka skipped back a half step to avoid another attack. Kid's troubled observation was making her own unsettling feeling grow. (Black Star appeared oblivious.) Shoving that aside because there were still maybe eight pre-kishin left (she and Kid had miscalculated) she forced herself to focus completely on the battle. Which was easy, seeing as she'd just noticed a _flying panther._ Another swing and the current pre-kishin dissolved into a floating soul.

"This is fuckin' ridiculous," Soul said, following her eyes. Maka snorted in agreement and sprinted towards the closest teammate.

"Ahahaha! You're too wimpy for a god like me!" Black Star cackled, chain scythe separating a demon's body from it's head. He felt Maka send him an idea through the link in the form of quick images. He rapidly returned it with agreement before continuing. "Tsubaki! Shuriken form!"

"Right!" his weapon answered, shifting immediately. Black Star swung his arm back and threw her straight through one of the final demons. The moment he released Tsubaki, he held out a flat palm towards where Maka was running at him. Without hesitating, she continued forward. The instant Black Star felt her weight he used his impressive strength to launch her straight up into the air before catching Tsubaki.

His second-to-last opponent dead somewhere behind him, Kid shot the last earthbound panther between the eyes and watched Black Star propel Maka up into the air, the girl slashing through the winged demon with ease before landing in a roll and springing to her feet. Wiping away a fleck of mud from his cheek, he strode over to the other two, cautiously looking for the last demon. Not releasing the Chain Resonance, Maka used her Soul Perception, scanning the area.

Where was the last demon?

**A/N: Since there was such a long note at the beginning, I'm just gonna say thanks for reading and call it a day. Next chapter: the **_**big**_** pre-kishin!**

**Scar**


	13. NOTE

Hey everyone.

Before anyone says anything, this is NOT a new chapter. And also, before someone starts yelling at me, I've been in and out of hospitals for _ages, _not to mention all the other bullshit going on, so I really, really would appreciate it if you guys could refrain from hurling any more crap at me, okay?

I just got a note that _apparently _someone thought they could send me a message and adopt my story without waiting for me to reply or give permission or anything. Which? Not cool. But it did get me thinking...

I'm going to be honest and say that I'm not sure when I would be able to update again. Too much shit going down right now, really, in my life and I can't get the words out properly. So I'm going to ask you guys: do you want me to find someone to adopt my story? I don't like the idea in all honesty because dammit, I put _hours _into this thing, but I guess it's not really fair to make people wait. And I did write for you guys, after all. Guess this taught me a lesson: _don't post until the story's actually finished._

Anyways, send me comments or messages and tell me what you want. I'm out of the hospital for now at least, so I'm going to make more of an effort to get the next chapters done, but if you all are sick of me and sick of waiting I can see if someone's interested in taking on my story.

One way or the other, you guys are amazing and thanks for reading.

Scar.


End file.
